TFP Megatron x Reader (Lemon)
by xXFracturedwaterXx
Summary: A story about Megatron x Reader. What will Megatron do when he finds you alone typing on a computer.


**This is my first lemon so... yea, um its hard to write when I have no idea what I'm doing so if its shit... that's why. It also late at night. XD so yea Megatron x reader, Have fun. Enjoy.**

(Y/N) POV

(Y/N):" Stupid Starscream, why couldn't he do this? Oh that's right coz he's a fragging slack off that's why."  
Knockout:" Careful, don't let Starscream hear you say that." Knockout says walking in the room scaring me slightly.  
(Y/N):" He wont do anything, He'll just try to scare me."  
Knockout:" What ever you says, But when he does I warned you." He said as he placed a data pad next to me.  
(Y/N):" What's that?"  
Knockout:" More of Starscream's work" He says placing a hand in his hip.  
(Y/N):" Argg" I say slouching and hitting my head on the control panel.  
Knockout:" Haha have fun" He says walking out  
(Y/N):" Help meeee..." I say to him with makes him laugh a bit.  
Knockout takes a quick breathe in "... no" and walks out **(XD).**  
I growled in annoyance and through a cube of energon that was to my left sending it across the room spilling it all over the floor.

Knockout:" ...And don't make a mess!" He yelled out as he left the room I was working in.  
(Y/N):" To late" I say softly. Taking to data pad in my hand to look it over.

I grown and rub my servo over my forehelm moving my neck around making it crack a few times, as I move my servo down to my neck. Then I feel arms wrap around my waist, I snap around to see a silver chest then look up and see Megatron he smile's down at me making me blush.

Megatron:" Now why would you be in here? I was looking for you" He says arms still wrapped around me.  
(Y/N):" I.. uh... um Starscream told me to do his work, he said he had something important to do?" Megatron looked angry. "But I think he just wanted to get out of doing work"

Megatron:" Well I'll see to it that he doesn't do that again and gets punished for what he did." Pulling me closer to him.  
(Y/N):" Uh... Lord Megatron I don't mean to be rude but... could you please let me go. I-I have work to do."  
Megatron moved his servos to my aft lifting me up and putting me on the control panel making me blush.

Megatron:" Know why would you want to work? When we can have fun in stead". Smirking at me.  
(Y/N):" Lord Megatron please I need to do this work. You have no idea what Starscream will do if I don't get it done." I say as I hop off the control panel turning my back to him starting to type again.

Megatron POV

(Y/N) turned and started typing again, But I wouldn't let her. I warped my arms around her waist again making her giggle.  
(Y/N):" Megatron please" She said through a giggle, making me chuckle as I rest my cheek on her shoulder beginning to leave sweet little kisses down (Y/N) neck earing a moan and giggle from her. I move one of my servos down in between her thighs rubbing little circle as my other servo travels up to go under her chest plating grabbing her right breast and squeezing a little making her squeal and arch into me, which I smirk at.

(Y/N):" Megatron~" I start to nibble and bit at her neck cables as I squeeze her harden nipple between two digits getting a moan from her. I remove my servos from where they were and turn her around by the waist then moving my servos down to her aft and lift her up to my height as she wraps her legs around my waist.

(Y/N) POV

Megatron lifted me frighting me a bit but I wrap my legs around his strong waist to make sure I didn't fall. I look into his red optics as he looks into mine, before I knew it he placed his lips on mine, I slowly fluttered my optic's closed. Our lips moved in sync as one of my servos rested behind his neck and the other rested on his chest as his servos held me up by my aft while his thumbs ran small circles around. Megatron licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I denied smirking making him growl. He then moved my aft away from him then slamming me back into him making me gasp in surprise and a little pain.

He took the opportunity slipping his glossa into my mouth, we immediately started fighting for dominance. For a moment I had the dominance before he took over, I gave in making him smirk and started to explore my mouth. I began to moan loving the feeling as Megatron started to moan loving the feeling as well, after a while we parted looking into each others optics panting.  
Megatron:" Would you still want to be working?"

(Y/N):" It would be more entertaining" I say smirking at him then giggle as he growls being annoyed by what I said.  
He held me with one arm and with the other through everything that was on the table, sending it across the room with 'bang' and 'cling' noises as they hit the floor. He then slammed me down on the control panel making a few beeps and clicks. He removed my breast plating as he kissed and licked my neck slowly moving down towards my breast, I gasp and moan as I feel his wet glossa run over my breast and suck on my hardened nipple as his other servo massaged the other one. I tried to hold back my moans but failed as he ran a servo up and down my sensitive body then slowly ran his glossa down my smooth stomach towards my crotch plating, I get exited and begin to pant as I watch him, I see him smirk and skip over my plating I look at him in confusion then let out a little moan as he bit and licked my inner thigh, at that my crotch plating unclicked and fell to the floor.

He stopped what he was doing and looked at my dripping wet valve and smirked, He grabbed my legs and through them over each shoulder he then licked my clit making me moan and thrust my hips into the feeling he smirks and starts to move his glossa around earing moans from me.

Megatron:" Is work still more entertaining" he says looking up at me with a little of my lubricant running down from his lip to his chin.  
I moved my legs off of his shoulders and sat with my legs either side of me. I stuck my glossa out and licked the line from his chin to his mouth and started to kiss him again he roughly kissed back and pulled me closer to him as he wrapped my legs around his waist and slowly lowered my back to the control panel yet again pressing a few buttons, hovering over me. I heard a click and broke the kiss looking to where the click came from, I saw that Megatron had taken off his pelvic armour off and a long thick spike stood proud dripping with his lubricant.

Megatron:" You like what you see" he said standing back up holding it in his servo holding it at my entrance.  
I bit my bottom lip and nodded my head up and down." aha" is all I could say, he pushed his tip at my entrance then looked at me making sure he could entre, I nod and he pushed further in me holding my hips with both servos pushing my hips towards him. I gasp and moan as I grab one of his wrist's as I throw my helm back in pleasure. It wasn't my first time so it only hurt a little, but the size of him wasn't helping.  
He pulled out then rammed back in making me moan as he grunted and started speeding up going harder and faster making me moan each time. My moans and his grunts filled the room as he began to go even harder making the machine we were fragging on start to move and bang against the wall.

(Y/N):" Megatron~ ahh~ right there ahh~"  
Megatron's thrust's never stopped. I was so close to overloading.  
(Y/N):" Megatron ahh please~ I'm so close~ ahh~" He fragged me harder, grunting as he did.  
(Y/N):" MEGATRON! AHHHH-" I overloaded as my body went limp, he moved his arms up my back holding me up to his chest as he buried his face into my neck grunting my name.

Megatron:" ahh~ (Y/N), So tight" He said into my neck panting.  
My arms were wrapped around him clawing his back as his thrust's became sloppy, nearing his climax. Megatron then bit harshly down on my neck drawing energon.

Megatron:" AHHH~ (Y/N) AHH~" He panted in my neck as I panted in his, We stayed there for a moment before we pulled apart and looked at each other still panting a little as we smile at each other.

(Y/N):" Work still would have been entertaining" I say smiling at him with a giggle.  
He pulls me into a passionate kiss, then spanks my aft hard.  
Megatron:" Your such a tease" he says as he chuckles and I giggle.

Knockout: (Y/N)! WHAT HAPPEND I SAID DONT MAKE A MESS-" He cut himself off when he saw me and Megatron wrapped around each other with lubricant running down our legs.

I giggle at the look on his face." Enjoying the scene, Knockout? Hehehe"  
Knockout covers his optic's with his hand blushing madly . " I... ahh...ahh...I-I'll come back later." And ran Out making me giggle and Megatron chuckle.

(Y/N):" Come on I have to clean up now" I say pecking his lips.  
Megatron:" No, no I'll get Starscream to pick up your work." smirking at me pulling me into a passionate kiss.

 **Okay so this took me so long to come up with but I like It. Its late at night so yea it sucks I'm so tired :L anyway If you have a request let me know in the comments and I'll get it done.**

 **{Request's Open}**  
 **I'm not good at writing story's, but what eva,**  
 **I'll write story's from:**  
 **-TFA**  
 **-TFP**  
 **-RID2001**  
 **-RID2015**  
 **-BAYVERSE MOVIE 1,2,3 4**  
 **-G1( Still watching this)**  
 **If you have a request of a show that is not listed, let me know and I will watch it and get to know the characters for you.**  
 **RULES**  
 **\- I WILL do human x bot and femmebot x bot**  
 **\- I WILL do gore and horror. (As dark as you request)**  
 **\- I WILL do humour and family.**  
 **\- I WILL do fluff's and maybe lemon's.**  
 **\- I WILL MAYBE do male x mech and female x femme I'm just not comfortable writing stuff like that but if you request it I will write it for you.( Nothing against gay's or lesbian's )**  
 **\- I WILL NOT do lemon's fo or f x f.**  
 **\- I WILL pretty much do anything. XD**  
 **\- I WILL do one-shot's and long story's.**  
 **\- I WILL use holo-form's for the robots.**  
 **\- I WILL also do OC's**  
 **Put as much details in your request, I will upload 2-4 days a week, If you have any question's feel free to ask.**

 **See you in the comments.**

 ***Stay Golden***


End file.
